


Passing Fancy

by Misspixieice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, ignisxreader, im not sorry at all, not beta’d, quick fic, this was a convo started in my discord, we die like heros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Ignis is losing his mind. He swears. Noctis wants to help his friend. You’re unaware and smitten.





	Passing Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super quick Drabble I wrote up based on a convo I was having in a discord server with some friends about Ignis. And then this happened! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

“Hey! Heyyyyyyyy Y/N!”

“Noct what?”

“Are you going by ignis’ office?”

“It’s on my way, why? What do you want”

“Jeez, could you take this to him? It needs his signature too.”

Noctis hands you a document folder.

“Yeah, no problem” you smile, you didn’t think you’d get to see ignis today.

“You’re a life saver”

“Sure sure you lazy bum” you laugh and walk off while noct pats himself on the back. He knew how much ignis liked you but ignis wasn’t doing anything about it. So he did.

 

Ignis was frustrated. He couldn’t stop thinking about you. It was distracting from his work and his pants were uncomfortable. He couldn’t stop remembering how you moved in the training room that day. You were flushed and breathing hard, lance in your hands and fighting like it was your last stand. When he got his turn you had fire in your eyes and gave it your all, he’d held you against his chest for a mere moment. But that was enough. You broke out of his hold and toppled him. You say in his lap with the lance against his throat. 

“Damn it all” he was hard and these thoughts weren’t helping. He had no meetings, no one expected. He slid a hand over himself and couldn’t hold back the sinful moan that left his lips.

“Ahh, y/n” he gasps where your name slips out. That felt so good, with a split second decision he has his belt undone and pants shoved away. All the thoughts of you flooding to the forefront of his mind. He was already on edge and it wouldn’t take long. “Y:n!” He calls. And then you knock.

“Hey iggy! Don’t mean to bother you but noc- oh my god!” You blush hard and slam the door closed behind you as you turn to face it.

“Y-y/n!” Oh how that call made you shiver with want.

 

“Oh gods iggy I’m so sorry. Noct wanted me to bring this to you to sign since I was on my way past here” you hold out the folder and after some clothing shuffles, the folder leaves your fingers and his own brush yours.

“I am. Deeply sorry you had to see me like that”

“It-it happens iggy......no biggie you’re human”

“I am, and so are you”

You turn to him then and he looks so lost. You close the distance you had

“Ignis I’ve liked you for a very long time, and my name sounds so lovely on your lips” you whisper. He whispers your name back, surprised, and leans down, he hesitates for a moment before taking your lips with his and cradling your face in his hands, folder forgotten and dropped.You hold on to his waist to keep yourself up and lose yourself in him.

“Gods Ignis” you moan to him and his answering moan has your panties ruined. Picking you up he takes you back to his chair.

“Now, where were you?” You trail your hands over him opening his shirt and grinding on his lap. He pulls you down to kiss more and his tongue tentatively seeks yours. You open like a new flower in spring. He stands with you and leans you back over his desk. Undressing you and himself, how he manages that with your hands all over the place you’ll never know.

“I was just about here in my thoughts of you, my siren, I was going to take you in my bed, against the floor, over my tables. Everywhere I could get you” he whispers this to your skin as his mouth trails over you to your most intimate spot. His tongue slips out and you moan in unison. He dives in and spreads your legs further to bury deep. He kisses your thoughts and rubs himself against you.

“Beautiful, sinful, mine”

You only moan in response as he slips in to you. He takes you slowly, then all at once. You wrap yourself around him and hold tight. He picks you up takes you against the window, the wall, then the door. You’re back to his deck when he brings you over the edge and he soon follows with kisses your your throat as he empties himself. Panting you push hair out of his face and smile.

“Beautiful, sinful, mine”

You say back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who comes around and reads my stories! My long fics are still in the works and they will be updated soon.


End file.
